


Remember, remember, the fifth of November

by 1creativeusernameplease



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, I'm not really sure what constitutes as crack, M/M, Parody, makes me want to go watch V for Vendetta, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1creativeusernameplease/pseuds/1creativeusernameplease
Summary: A Destiel poem about the day us clowns could take off our noses.Inspired by the poem about Guy Fawkes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Remember, remember, the fifth of November

Remember, remember!  
The fifth of November,  
The longest love story and plot.  
I know of no reason  
The Destiel season  
Should ever be forgot.  
Dean Winchester and his Castiel  
Did the writers intertwine.  
For years and years, we held our ground,  
And followed a bond that was so profound.  
Though the beloved angel died,  
The fandom mourned, the fandom cried.  
Deniers will cry, "Fake!"  
But for Satan's sake!  
Cas and Dean were in love!  
Everyone knew.  
This is better for me.  
And it's better for you.  
A love, a love, sent from heaven above.  
A love not even God can break.  
Validating the time I spent a clown  
And yet more fanfic I must make!  
Hurray guys! Hurray gals! Hurray everyone in between!  
For today we celebrate and let Destiel bells ring!  
Hip, hip, hoor-r-r-ray!

**Author's Note:**

> AAHHHHHHHH! It happened. I didn't think they'd do it. I love being wrong. Let me know what you guys thought about the episode. Love ya, stay safe! xoxox


End file.
